


The Love of a Friend

by ibelieveinguardianangels



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinguardianangels/pseuds/ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: When Hephaistion is in need of a comforting hand and loving words, who else could be there for him but his Alexander? ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE.
Kudos: 4





	The Love of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on February 21, 2014.  
> Thank you for those of you reading.

“Hephaistion?! Where are you?! Hephaistion?!” He usually pale cheeks turned a deep shade of red with effort as he called out, riding through the countryside, peeking into hedges and undergrowth at the side of the lake the pair often visited together; his head swung from side-to-side quickly as he tried, frantically, to place his missing general. The handsome, blonde-haired, brown-eyed Macedonian King was aware of his close friend’s depression earlier that morning, but there was no question that it was out of character for him to simply disappear in such a fashion, especially when he knew of the piles of work that needed completing back at the palace.

“Hephaistion?! Show yourself!” His voice was firm as he roared the order, turning quickly and forcing his way through the lake, his trusted, beautiful black stallion wading through the cold water without a fuss as his owner decided to search the undergrowth and bushes at the opposite side. Alexander growled lowly; he had lost things before, a bracelet or a map, but never in his life had he lost an entire person and, in truth, he was rather frustrated with himself. He growled again, ordering the horse to slow down so that he ensured that he did not miss anything of importance.

“Hephaistion?! As your king I order you to reveal yourself!” Glancing over his shoulder, he scanned the trees quickly, hoping against hope that he would find the man healthy somewhere, hoping that he simply needed a break and, therefore, was not injured at all. Despite his harsh, unforgiving tone, hidden in his words was an ounce of worry for the wondrous caring man he had befriended and grown to know throughout the years.

“Hephaistion please,” The King begged in a whisper, “Just tell me where you are,” he ran his right hand down the mane of his beautiful horse, the full, soft hair helping to soothe him as his head snapped from right to left, searching every nook and cranny for his beloved. He was not angry with him – that wasn’t the case at all – he was worried; very, very worried. Never in his years had Hephaistion gone missing in such a way; he had failed to collect his belongings – he hadn’t even taken his horse – so Alexander hoped that the older male was planning on returning; sooner rather than later. Hopefully uninjured. 

“Hephaistion?!” He hollered once more, his head jumping to the side as his ears picked up the sound of the cracking of a twig, the sound escaping from the bushes he had just ridden by; the crack was followed by a quiet gasp which caused the young king to pull his horse over and clamber off in pursue of the sound, he trusted his beautiful stallion to stay where he had dismounted him as he set off into the undergrowth, fighting his way through over hanging leaves, smelly, sticky flowers and protruding thorns and holly leaves that snacked on his chiton or latched onto his bare ankles, pricking the soft skin; eventually his eyes fell on the frame of his close friend, his head of brown tresses buried in his upturned, open palms as he perched, uncomfortable, atop of a fallen log.

“Hephaistion?” The young King’s voice dropped an octave and the name was spoken in a soft voice as he stalled, analysing his friend momentarily as he decided whether or not he should approach him. There was always the chance that, if he were crying, he would not want him to be near; if he were not crying then he was certainly close to doing so. Approaching the elder male slowly, he paused a pew paces away, bending at the knee and crouching down before him.

“My beloved,” His voice was gentle, “What in Hades is wrong?” He queried softly, his concerned brown eyes dancing over his well-built, tanned frame as he failed to respond to the question; Alexander scooted a little closer, “Beloved, please,” He begged, “Talk to me? Perhaps I can be of help?” The suggestion seemed rather uncertain, even to his ears.

“Leave,” The general stuttered, gulping as he attempted to gain control over his own quivering voice, “Leave me, Alexander,” The voice was strained when he spoke again, “I wish to be alone.”

“You are more than aware that there is no chance in Hades of me leaving you in such a state,” Alexander quipped, crawling closer to the older male; he reached out a loving hand, clasping his beloved’s bare knee in it’s warm palm, hoping to get him to look up; to let him see his beautiful eyes, “Tell me, my love, what has you so upset? Allow me the privilege of helping you.”

“I wish to be alone,” His tone was firmer as he repeated his earlier statement, his head still refusing to rise from his hands as he failed to react to the comforting touch of his King’s hand. Alexander noted, from the sound of his voice, that his Hephaistion was on the verge of tears and there was no way in Hades that he would be so careless to leave him as he was. He was in no fit state to be by himself; with so many predators around. He would stay all night in the bushes if would help soothe his beloved.

“Look at me, Hephaistion,” A hand found its way towards the nape of Hephaistion’s neck, a beautiful, a gentle grip attempting to comfort the older male; brown eyes watched the top of his beloved’s head as he tried to soothe his worried mind, “Let me see your eyes,” He begged, “I love you, Hephaistion, and I want to help you in the best way I can, but for me to do that, you need to talk to me.”

“I don’t need help, Alexander,” Hephaistion eventually raised his head, shaking of the hand as he made eye contact with his beloved; his eyes were red and watery as he looked up, “I need to be left alone, is that so hard to understand? I do not want to talk to you, Alexander, not right now, I need to be left a lone,” He explained, “I have so much I need to deal with; so much I need to sort out inside of my own head – you cannot help with that, Alexander. Not at all,” He pushed the hand away as Alexander reached up to push a stray, brown lock from his face.

“’Phai,” Alexander breathed.

“I am aware that you mean well, Alexander,” Hephaistion assured him, placing his hand atop of the one that was resting on his knee, “But I do not wish to discuss anything with you, or anyone else, at this moment in time.”

“In that case,” Alexander attempted a different approach, “Let me stay with you. Let me sit here with you for moral support. You need not speak to me, but I fear to leave you here alone. A beautiful man like you can be a target in overgrown, unknown places like this,” He pointed through the gaps in the trees towards a group of older men attempting to capture young eunuch’s as they walked on, abiding by orders from their masters.

“Yes,” Hephaistion sighed, nodding; he knew that he would not win in this situation for, if Alexander wanted something, Alexander would get it; “You can stay. But I fear I will not be very good company at the moment.” Typically, Hephaistion would give up a fight so easily, but he really did not have the energy to argue with him for, right now, he was the only person he could rely on; he was in need of a friendly, familiar face.

Turning on the hard ground, King Alexander leant carefully up against his friend’s legs, eyeing his horse as he nibbled on the trees in front of the pair, stretching his neck up and sticking his back leg out in order of reaching the higher leaves; the sky was darkening around them, signalling, not only that it would soon be night now, but also that there was a chance of rain. The pair should really head back to the palace if they wished to ensure their safety, but Alexander knew better than to order around his beloved when he was so emotional and in such a mood.

“Your hair,” He spoke, pushing the King’s head slightly, “Is tickling my knee, Alexander,” A slight giggle escaped the man’s throat as his friend moved his head slightly, purposefully making his hair flick so that it danced against the blue-eyed male’s leg causing him to scratch, battling the hair away and tickling the King’s neck in the process; he let out a short laugh.

“Do you believe it is going to rain?” Alexander questioned in a soft voice once the giggling had died down; his cheek now resting on his beloved’s right knee as he turned to look up at him.

“I believe it is going to do something, Alexander, be it rain or snow, I do not know. But either way we are going to cold,” He pushed the King’s hair from his forehead, “Your feet are wet.” He noted, raising an eyebrow momentarily as he watched him glance at his sandals.

“I am aware that they are wet, ‘Phai,” He stated, “I rode Bucephalas through the water in order to find you.”

“For the love of Zeus, Xander, you are slowly losing your sanity,” He huffed, “Why, in all of Macedonia, did you not simply ride around the lake?” Hephaistion questioned, rolling his eyes at the antics of his King.

“I did not wish to waste time, Hephaistion,” He explained, “For I did not know whether you were suffering an injury or not; if you were, it would have been a priority to ensure I did not keep you waiting for any longer than absolutely necessary.”

“No,” Hephaistion spoke, “I am not injured, beloved. A few scratches from thorns and holly leaved, but nothing serious,” He noted the concern in his beloved’s eyes, “I am okay, honest, I just have a few things on mind, Xander,” With a sigh, he scratched at the bridge of his nose, “My mother has written,” He informed.

  
“Oh?” Alexander questioned, not wanting to miss this opportunity in finding out what was bothering his beloved.

“Father is very sick, she says;” Hephaistion explained, “She does not know just how long he has remaining. I am aware that father and I did not, exactly, see eye-to-eye, but he is still my father, see?” Hephaistion questioned, failing to give Alexander chance to respond before he continued, “I wanted to see him, but I will not get to Athens in time if I fail to set off some time this week. She is hoping that he will pull through, but he is aging now, Xander, and I do not have faith that he was survive,” He let out a shaky sigh, “His last illness hit him hard and he struggled to recover.”

“Beloved,” Alexander smiled sadly, “If you wish to visit him, I can make arrangements for you.”

“I cannot, my love,” He replied with a shake of the head, “For I do not wish the army to believe I am retrieving special treatment. I shall write to mother and let her know that I am unable to make it – I’ll ask her to give father my love and tell him that I have him in mind. I can only hope that will suffice. Do not look at me in that way, Xander, what can I do but write? I cannot deal with the smirks and snide remarks I shall no doubt receive if I visit them,” He looked into his beloved’s brown eyes, “They feel it is unfair that you treat me differently to them as it is, after all, we all work for you.”

“No, ‘Phai, you are my equal. You work alongside me on our journeys and in our battles,” He closed his eyes momentarily, “Do not appear so doubtful, my love, you are, and always will be, my equal,” Reaching up with his left hand, he tenderly took his beloved’s hand in his own, placing a gentle, warm kiss to his knuckles before casting up a small smile.

“Still,” He sighed, “I cannot leave. Architectural planning and building awaits us. If you care for your kingdom completing we must get to work. Shall we leave?” The oldest of the pair questioned, rubbing at his eyes to clear them of the tears before watching his beloved as he nodded his head, his golden mane dancing.

“We shall. Bucephalas is patiently waiting,” Clambering, rather ungraciously, to his feet, he turned to help the oldest from the damp, cold log, enveloping him in a warm embrace momentarily, “When we return, Bagoas will sort you a warm, relaxing bath with those scented oils you care for so much and that sandalwood soap you utilise so often. You look as though you need it, my love,” He commented watching as Hephaistion smiled at the thought. 

Alexander reached behind him, entangling their fingers; holding beloved close as he guided him towards his trusted stallion. After helping his beloved up, he swung his leg over, pulling himself onto the beautiful horse; he felt Hephaistion’s arms wrap around his stomach, squeezing tight as the King nudged the horse to life, setting off towards the palace at a gentle trot.

“Xander,” Hephaistion begun quietly, but despite the volume he did not fail in capturing his King’s attention with the single word, his cheek resting against his friend’s spine, “I would like to thank you,” He explained, “You needn’t have taken the time out of your day to find me, but still, you did; and that means a lot.”

“Oh ‘Phai,” Alexander sighed gently, “Of course I was going to search for you. It was inevitable,” Alexander assured the older male, reaching back with his left hand and gently squeezing his beloved’s knee with a smile, “Inevitable.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
